Simply Unplanned
by LunaZola
Summary: One moment of clouded minds leads to months, and years of unplanned happiness. Ziva and Tony feel their way through their new, unplanned, life paths. *rated T because of my sailor's mouth*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own even .00000000001% of NCIS, I don't think I could even afford to own that much, so please don't sue me. I'm just writing to hold be over between new episodes. I'm_ that _devoted.**

* * *

Tony strode into the bullpen with a dazzling smile attached to his face and his earbuds snug inside his ears. He bopped around to the music as he would any other day. Ziva glimpsed up hoping not to be noticed and acted as casual as she could. Even after what happened in Paris nothing had changed in their friendship or their work. Nothing had changed, as peculiar as it sounded, it was the truth.

Maybe it was because a couple is really just close friends, maybe it was because they had already had an intimate friendship such as that of best friends, or even childhood friends. However, this morning something had changed, or rather Ziva was made aware of the change that had occurred months ago. It wasn't as if she hadn't know. It was hard to miss but having to say it out loud made it all the more real.

The more people who knew of the change, the more real it would become. After this morning it would be more real than ever. As long as only she knew, she could just pretend it was a dream, or paranoia. And _that_ was the change; she would not be alone anymore. Tony shot her a smile causing Ziva's gaze to shy away. She didn't want to be there anymore. She wasn't ready for it to become real but suddenly she was trapped.

Tony took notice in this new changed and pulled the earphones from his ears, looking at her quizzically. She remained immersed in her work, whether she was really doing it or not. He took a casual seat at his desk taking just a moment to gather his thoughts. Ziva was a peculiar creature. At times it could be dangerous to explore her poor mood, but others perfectly beneficial. The task at hand was determining what type of day it was today. First, he examined her face, then her outfit and hair. If she was willing to discuss her bad mood she would be less pulled together than if she was pretending nothing was wrong. Yet, he couldn't stay focused long enough to decide because his mind had wandered back in time.

_Ziva sto__od in the middle of the hotel room looking around. In the passed they would have started off, as soon as they crossed the threshold, arguing about who had to take the couch but she seemed to have something else on her mind. She looked over at him and gave him a slight smile, almost reassuring, yet she said nothing. Uncomfortable with the lack of routine, Tony broke the silence._

"_So, I guess I'll take the couch, then." Tony mumbled with a smile feeling the restoration of balance._

_"Whatever you wish, Tony. I will be sleeping in the bed whether you wish to sleep on the bed or the couch." Ziva answered coolly and then the room was off balance again. Tony wracked his brain for another way to make things as they should be._

_"Ziva, are you saying that..?" Tony trailed off feeling extremely stupid. They were both adults, they could share a bed without anything taking place. No boundaries would be crossed. Ziva raised an eyebrow expectantly to which Tony answered with the shake of his head._

_"What I am saying is, is that we are in Paris and, and nothing has to change."Ziva stuttered nervously and the sense of stupidity washed over her as well. So, she wasn't thinking about something as innocent as he was._

_"Just say it, Zizi. I'm sick of pretending." Tony sighed hoping that he was correct at what she was getting at. A nickname he had never used before escaped his lips and set the scene for the comfort they teased and mocked each other in from day to day._

_"So let us not pretend. Just for one night, let us not pretend, Anthony." Ziva spoke with relief and the normal feeling of comfort swelling inside her. And somehow, the subconscious use of his full name displayed just how at ease she was. It was out of character, yes, but she had said it without a second thought. He stepped forward feeling a change, though he knew it would last just a night, and welcoming it. He hung his head down so his lips were level with hers, waiting for her to make the move. She had said it, so she had to initiate it. He was not brave enough to break the rule._

_"I want to, Ziva. But Gibbs... and number 12..." Tony whispered, knowing she would fill in the blanks herself. Really, he didn't believe it truly applied to them. They felt something stronger than flings and whatever else would end in petty hard feelings, didn't they? He didn't know if he would go so far as say it was love, though for him it was, because it was too hard to really speak the words._

_"Nail the rules, Tony, just for tonight." Ziva replied, short puffs of her breathe hitting his lips. He let his head drop further and even the slightest movement would result in contact._

_"The word you're looking for is screw" Tony corrected. Ignoring him and her impatience growing Ziva took the initiative to close the gap between them. Tony let his eyes close, welcoming the feeling of her lips against his. Their arms all hung to their sides, leaving the only contact to be their lips. He wanted to pull her into him but at the same times he didn't want to waste the long awaited touch of her mouth against his. He indulged every inch of the soft skin of her lips, memorizing it because it could be his only chance._

_After taking full advantage of just her lips he took to slip his mouth open. She obliged and they twisted together in an array of complex emotions. Slow and steady but wanting all the same. There was so much of each other that they wanted but so little time, and only one chance, that it would a shame to rush. He broke away for a second to tell her everything he had bit back before. If he didn't say it now, before it changed, she would never believe him._

_His hands found her face and he let his thumbs graze over the olive color of her cheeks. He memorized her face and thought of the best way to phrase it._

_"I couldn't live without you. It was a suicide mission." Tony explained as he gauged her reaction to his words._

_Ziva pushed his hands from her face and took a step back knowing the three words he implied, 'i love you'._

_"you're only saying.... because we are about to..." Ziva dismissed shaking away the words that penetrated her defenses. Her father hadn't come for her, Tony had. She very well could return his sentiments but the words burned on the tip of her tongue and would not be spoken._

_"No, because it's true." Tony disagreed before pulling her to his body, his hands clutching desperately at her upper arms. He could see it in her face, and felt it through her kiss that she wanted to say the very same thing. She twisted her hands up in his hair and proceeded to throw the rules out the window, because tonight they did not apply._

"Good morning, Ziva" Tony said, beginning his journey into what was deeply troubling her.

"Good morning, Tony" She responded with perfectly crafted casualty.

* * *

Let me know what you think please! I just realized now how badly screwed up the format got. I'm sure it was confusing and turned people off. (I wished someone had mentioned that it was hard to follow. Then I would have picked up on my mistake earlier) I think I've finally fixed it though! Ug, I'm sorry! I hope you give this a chance. I really appreciate all the hits and reviews and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Thank you Thank you. I was a bit weary about posting since I'm not used to this site. I'm not a huge fan of the document uploading because I prefer Google Documents but I make it work. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I will try to update once a week but I can't promise anything.**

**Disclaimer: Ain't nottin has changed. **

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Tony prompted softly, making no demands just letting her know he would listen. She looked up at him from across the bullpen and smiled. He couldn't help but release a breathe knowing he had made the right decision.

"Not now, Tony, but later." Ziva agreed surprising him with the lack of denial. He cocked his head and decided it would do no harm to further investigate.

"How much later? 5 minutes or 5 days?" Tony prodded as he leaned forward against his own desk. Ziva shook her head without the energy to truly discuss it. Later would just have to mean later. Tony nodded with full understanding of her silence. Ziva reached into her bag slipping out a breakfast burrito stuffed with all the works and took a large bite.

"Geez, Ziva, didn't you eat this morning?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow after noticing it was still rather early for lunch. Ziva looked down at her desk trying to hide the slight pink tint to her cheeks. She could have easily lied; it would not be the first time she ate at her desk after skipping a meal. Tony laughed and approached her desk, preparing to continue taunting after getting such a reaction.

"If you keep eating like that, you're going to gain so much weight" Tony poked fun at her eating habits.

"Excuse me for being hungry, Tony. I _**am **_eating for two!" She whispered defensively. She had gone over several ways to tell him, many strategies and words. Nothing felt right and all were too frightening. It was quite possibly, most definitely, a cop-out but he had presented the perfect opportunity to blurt it out.

"Wow, you really need to practice your English expressions because what you just said means you're preggo with an egg-o." Tony chuckled as he came around the side of her desk to be closer. He thought about reaching out and poking her in the stomach but knew better than to irritate her or he'd lose a limb. Ziva took a moment to dissect his strange slang before answering him. She stood up in front of him, not liking the feeling of him towering over her as she sat. She needed to be on his level.

"I do not need practice." She responded smoothly.

"Wait... are you saying you are..." Tony mumbled still trying to interpret her vague statements. He erratically reached out and lifted her top to expose just her swollen abdomen. His brows knit together into one as he studied her slightly extended stomach. Ziva lifted a hand ready to swat Tony out of her personal bubble but didn't have a chance to do her damage.

"Pretty sure that's construed as sexual harassment, DiNozzo." Gibbs noted taking long strides into the bullpen. Tony jumped back and dropped the cotton fabric giving Gibbs no time to notice her changing figure.

"Let's go" Gibbs called ignoring any interaction between his agents, they were always doing stupid things that crossed some line or another but they knew their places. Pausing for a brief moment Tony turned his attention back to the Israeli before him.

"You shouldn't come with, Zi. It's not safe." Tony advised wearily only to be met with a defiant gaze in his direction.

"What is Gibbs going to think? I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself, Tony" Ziva replied icily pushing past him and racing to catch the elevator with Tony close behind. They stood shoulder to shoulder behind Gibbs exchanging only the quickest of glances.

"We were just comparing six-packs, boss" Tony fumbled.

* * *

At the beckoning of Gibbs' voice Tony turned to leave the crime scene only to collide with another person. Ziva sat on the ground staring up at Tony with a slight look of annoyance; however she had been standing rather close to him without his knowledge. The team glanced back and as McGee approached to help the Israeli up Tony's skin covered itself with nervous goose bumps.

"Don't, Ziva!" Tony ordered pointing at the woman, whom had been thrown to the ground. McGee dropped her hand and stared at Tony with confusion as the older man pulled out his cell phone plugging in a quick number.

"Hey, Ducky. What should I do if I knocked a pregnant woman down? Is it safe to let her get up?" Tony asked though his voice wobbled slightly. Mouths dropped and eyes flicked to face Tony, who had seemed to drop a giant bomb.

"Anthony! Why would you do such a thing? I am just outside with Mr. Palmer. I will be right there, until then have her stay where she is." Ducky scolded but continued with simple instructions. Tony nodded to himself before hanging up and squatting beside his partner ignoring the crazy looks he was getting.

"Alright, where is the woman you assaulted, Anthony." Ducky asked walking past the dead body and towards the team. Stunned, McGee pointed down to the pair on the floor as Dr. Mallard pushed past Gibbs to kneel beside the newest member of their team.

"How far along, Ziva?" Ducky wondered kindly, taking care to keep his voice calm and unspectacular.

"Nearly four months" Ziva mumbled ignoring the burning gazes of curiosity and confusion from the male members of Team Gibbs.

"May I?" Ducky asked pointing to her abdomen. After receiving permission in the form of a nod, Ducky lifted her top and pressed gently against her skin. After further examination

"I believe you are just fine, Ziva, but please make an appointment with your doctor for as soon as possible just to be sure." Ducky assured placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She nodded and watched as Ducky and Palmer approached the body.

"Ziver? Are you involved with the father?" Gibbs questioned, his mind lining the inquires up in random order. It may have seemed like a strange question at the time but had made perfect sense in his mind.

"I - I don't know." Ziva whispered stunned at her own answer.

"You don't know? How could you not know, Ziva? Do you even know who he is?" McGee burst not being able to contain his growing ache to know. 4 months and they didn't pick up on a thing; she was already showing.

"Leave 'er be, McGee" Gibbs silenced before turning back to Ziva.

"I only ask because I figured you'd want to call him and talk to him about what's going on." Gibbs continued comfortingly.

"He doesn't know." Ziva said simply. Gibbs only nodded and directed their return to NCIS.

After settling back into their places back at NCIS, Ziva found herself twiddling her thumbs. She knew she should tell the father, she should tell Tony, but how should she bring it up? At the same time her ears burned knowing that Gibbs was just upstairs talking to the Director about the new development within their team.

With a surge of courage Ziva stood and signaled Tony to follow her settling into the corner beside the stairs.

"I know, I know. You're going to kill me. I shouldn't have blurted out your secret like that but I wasn't thinking and I told you not to come." Tony babbled in a hushed tone once joining her in seclusion.

"Tony, there was no danger. Your clumsiness was the only danger!" Ziva argued slightly distracted from personal mission, "however, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? Next your gonna tell me it's mine, right?" Tony snorted with amusement but his face dropped as soon as Ziva's eyes glazed over.

"But, how?" Tony mumbled stupidly.

"That is a conversation you should have had with your parents." Ziva commented snidely. Waiting for Tony to catch on took too long; he wasn't making the right connections.

"Paris, Tony" Ziva sighed with only an ounce of frustrated. She watched him waiting for something to click yet his face didn't change.

"And? How does it prove the baby's mine?" Tony asked quietly instantly regretting his choice in wording, though there probably aren't better ways to say it. A small flash of anger followed by frustration shown in Ziva's eyes.

"I - I have not since then... since Paris. I have no doubt that -that you are the father. Have -have you been involved since..?" Ziva stuttered on unstable lips. Her mouth felt like cotton at the thought that he had been with someone since her, that it was so meaningless to him. Tony shook his head while looking at his feet, and Ziva let air flood her lungs again.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Ziva" Tony muttered softly his eyes trained on the floor. He couldn't yet look up at her.

"If you have no interest in the child, Tony, than I will just take care of it." Ziva insisted, this time no understanding in her eyes.

"What do you mean _take care of it_? Terminate the pregnancy?" Tony asked rushly in a slight panic. His head flipped up in shock to stare at her face and upon that, Ziva was pushed off the edge. He knew he was in trouble when he saw her clench and her teeth grind together.

"I meant, take care of _the baby _myself." Ziva responded, her respect for the man in front of her fleeting quickly.

"I just assumed -" Tony began but was abruptly cut off by Ziva's rage.

"You assumed that because I was an assassin that I would have no problem ending my own child's life? Do you think I have no respect for life? Have you forgotten that I am human?" Ziva cried in anger, every word coming from her mouth slightly louder. She ended the conversation by spitting in Tony's face, though with her carelessness her saliva had landed on his shoulder. She stalked away furiously while fighting the tears threatening to fall. She could feel her body shake with the rage that racked its way through her. Gibbs caught Ziva by the arm and escorted her to the conference room, rubbing small circles comfortingly on her back.

Tony was left standing beside the stairs, stoically brushing the spit from the lapel of his sports jacket.

"Ziver" Gibbs whispered sitting her in a chair and crouching next to her. He handed her a tissue and watched as she sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay.

______

"S'okay, Ziver, you're allowed to be upset. You've got yourself another 5 months worth of irrational tears, at least right now you've got a reason." Gibbs assured as he pushed her hair back and gathered it to one side.

"Do I? Have a reason, Gibbs?" Ziva explored feeling she was just overreacting. She probably should have never told Tony in the first place.

"Well Yeah. I heard your fight with DiNozzo. I should have known." Gibbs explained looking Ziva right in her watery brown eyes. Knowing what he was implying Ziva tore her gaze away from his understanding, calm blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel ashamed. It wasn't supposed to happen, especially with a colleague, her partner.

"I will not argue with you. Paris." Ziva vaguely confirmed his suspicions, after all it was Paris where Jenny and Gibbs had fallen in love. Gibbs smiled up at her knowing very well where her head was.

"It happens."

"It should not have happened. We knew better." Ziva replied sheepishly but smiled knowing he wasn't about to reprimand her.

"Somethings you just can't avoid, Ziva. Rules have been broken before. Listen, Tony'll come around. Give'im time." Gibbs murmured in the most comforting voice but Ziva shook her head in disagreement.

"He has already made his decision." she denied sadly, still shaking her head in denial.

"No, Ziver. You made the decision for him. You had a stupid misunderstanding and read too much into each others' words." Gibbs insisted, this time more forcefully, taking her chin between his thumb and pointer finger and lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Gibbs, he said-" grumbled in her own defense.

"No, he didn't and let me make it very clear, you will _not _put your child in harm's way again. I don't appreciate that you knowingly did that, for who knows how long." Gibbs interrupted.

**LOVE YOU GUYS! If you wanna, I wouldn't mind if you left some love. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this one is a lot shorter than the last one but I wanted it to stand alone. I don't consider this so much of a filler chapter though it kind of is. I think there are some really important conversations going on here. Some of you commented on the behavior in the last chapter and told you it would be addressed here, so here it is. I wanted to thank you all for all the comments and alerts and favorites I've gotten. It makes my heart tingle. Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own a whopping nothing. I don't own the characters or NCIS. They ain't mine. I'm just a devoted impatient fan. **_

"So, you Ziva's baby daddy?" McGee joked as Tony returned to his desk. Noticing Tony's solemn face, his goofy grin fell.

"Please, Tim" Tony pleaded, looking completely defeated. Tony just couldn't hold his own against anyone or anything.

"You're kidding, Tony. You are? You wanna talk?" McGee verified in sympathetic shock. He stood slowly from his chair and approached the senior field agent cautiously. He waited just outside the perimeter of Tony's work area to be permitted in.

"She spat at me, Probie" Tony whispered in disbelief though he knew it had really happened, "I mean I understand why she did it. I would have too. She -she could have punched me, kicked me, put her Sig to my skull but - but that would have shown she cared. She would have cared, and been affected, enough to hurt me back. Instead -instead she, uh, she just treated me like I was the floor."

"Tony, she's only handling herself the way she knows how, pretending it didn't affect her." McGee reasoned taking a step closer to his team mate.

"I know McGee, I just, I didn't know how to phrase what I wanted to say and nothing came out right. I _don't_ _want_ her to end the pregnancy, I _want_ to be involved. I just, there's a fucking language barrier! And then I just didn't have a chance to fix it." Tony further explained himself.

"Come on, DiNozzo, don't throw a fit" McGee scolded feeling annoyed by Tony's self pity, "we all know you've grown up. She knows you wouldn't want something so selfish, heck you've barely dated since Jeanne. She's _knows _you, and seeing that the two of you are now in this predicament, she probably knows how you feel about her."

"I, I don't know if she knows." Tony mumbled meekly.

"Then make sure she does." Timothy finalized sternly before walking towards his desk and sitting down, as if nothing had happened. When had the Probie become so wise? When did he grow a backbone?

Tony watched as Gibbs made his way down the stairs and waited for Ziva to make an appearance behind him but she never did. He waited a second longer before turning towards the older man.

"Boss, where is she?" Tony wondered, the concern evident in his eyes. His only response was the wave of a hand signaling him to follow his superior. Tony stood and followed Gibbs to the elevator and stepped in knowingly. He braced himself for the yelling, the anger and the blows to the head as Gibbs flipped the emergency switch between floors, but he hadn't been prepared for himself, the strong and brave Anthony DiNozzo, to break down. It came out of nowhere as DiNozzo bit back tears but some things are inevitable. Tony dragged a hand down his face, in result somewhat disguising the tears. He turned his back on Gibbs and crouched down to compose himself. A hand was placed on Tony's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, urging the young agent to face Gibbs. He watched Tony choke down a large knot in his throat and listened as his voice came out hoarsely.

"How long has she known, Boss?" Tony forced, slightly afraid of the answer. Gibbs tilted his head sympathetically, so minute that it was hardly noticeable.

"She said about three months." Gibbs answered cautiously. Tony nodded slowly as he sank to the floor to digest the information.

"That long, huh? And she couldn't have mentioned it sooner?" Tony grunted to conceal a subtle sob.

"DiNozzo, you know this is hard for her. She's not used to having anyone to depend on." Gibbs acknowledged softly as he sunk down beside the senior field agent.

"But, she hid it from me and put our kid in harm's way for three months. I don't know if I can forgive that." Tony mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at his feet.

"You already have. I know you, Tony, that's not what you're upset about. You got over that already, now you're trying to figure out how to patch things up with David. You're scared she won't give you a second chance. But she will, Tony, because you're a good man and when I talked to her she was afraid that _you_ were leaving _her_."

"She's the one that walked away." Tony rebutted lamely. He knew Gibbs was right, heck he always was, but he wasn't Tony if he didn't fight.

"Maybe she was scared that if she didn't do it first, then she'd be the one left standing there. Ziva hurts so she doesn't get hurt." Gibbs shrugged. And there it was again; the logic. Dead silence settled upon the elevator at the men sat side by side.

"Gibbs, why aren't you smacking me around and yelling at me?" Tony wondered softly.

"I can't be mad at you for bringing a child into the world. I knew you broke my rules, hell, I've broken my rules. I'm willing to make an exception. It's my own fault for sending you to Paris. You've already screwed your partner, don't you _dare _screw her over." Gibbs assured forcefully giving Tony a short glare while he finished his speech. Gibbs had his rules, but for every rule there seemed to be an exception that only Gibbs could decide upon. It was common knowledge that Abby and McGee had dated at one point.

"Got it, Boss." Tony smiled and stood, "now what?"

"Now you have to go talk to Abby. She's been calling my phone for the past half hour wondering if the rumors are true." Gibbs chuckled after standing and switching the elevator on. When the doors slipped open Tony took a moment to gather himself before smiling back at Gibbs and stepping into Abby's Lab.

As soon as he too a step in Abby flung herself at him speaking a mile a minute.

"Tony! Are the rumors true? Is Ziva knocked up? Do you know who the father is? Is she dating someone? Is the baby a boy or girl? What is she going to name it? What's her do date? Do you think she would name it after me?" Abby cried stringing her several sentences into one mindless word.

"Uh, Abbs, slow down. First of all, Ziva is in fact pregnant. Second of all, that's all I know. I haven't talked to her. She won't talk to me." Tony replied in one seamless cool demeanor.

"Ziva's pregnant? How far along is she? Does she know who the father is? Why isn't she talking to you? Why don't you know more? You're like her best friend. Where is she?" Abby pondered, slower this time.

"Those are actually questions I know the answer to," Tony began with a grin, "I pissed her off, hurt her feelings and revealed her secret to Gibbs. She told Ducky she was about 4 months along. Last time I saw her she was in the conference room with Gibbs. I'm guessing she's probably still there though. She was too upset to be around people."

Abby nodded along slowly digesting the information.

"Tony? Do you know who the father is?" Abby questioned sluggishly emphasizing each syllable.

"Yeah about that, the father is, uh, _me_" Tony explained slowly getting quitter until he just mouthed the last word. Abby cocked her head to the side examining her friend's face. She wanted make sure she had assumed correctly. The answer wasn't spoken but merely implied. Tony pointed at himself just to confirm her suspicions.

"TONY! When did this happen?!? I'm so excited! A little DiNozzo? I'm so excited. Does this mean you are a couple now? I knew it was meant to be! Wait, what did you do to piss her off?" Abby sang excitedly bouncing around happily but suddenly paused to look at Tony. He proceeded to explain the whole misunderstanding so she didn't go in blindly when she went to talk to Ziva.

"So, do think it's okay if I go talk to her?" Abby asked shyly.

"Of course, Abbs. You're her best friend. I think she needs you right now." Tony nodded forcing a smile. He was jealous knowing that she would gladly flock to Abby for comfort, likely letting Abby hug her, but would probably refuse to speak to Tony.

Tony sighed as he watched Abby flee towards the elevator excitedly. She was a good friend. Ziva only deserved _good_ friends.

_**T**_**hanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate constructive critism. I'm always looking to improve. I take responsibility for all grammar/ spelling mistakes though I did proof it 4 times, I don't like using betas. LOVE YOU ALL! KISS KISS!**

**Also, who else is looking forward to the next episode? The promo makes it look juicy! **

**Tony cried in this chapter, inspired by the extremely manly and sexy Dr. Derek Shepherd. Grey's Anatomy is my favorite show even though I don't like Grey's fanfiction, I feel that show is perfect enough. Anyway, this is what I was imagining when I wrote Tony crying. Both are Grey's Anatomy clips. **

.com/watch?v=9xQXixSL6aw&feature=related

.com/watch?v=Jm5tYUKt26U


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Hope you like this chapter. I really really appreciate all the comments and love. So that's about it. This one is pretty nice and long, hopefully to make up for the wait. Love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: Totally don't own a damn thing. **

* * *

Tony watched Ziva cautiously from the other side of the bullpen. They had been civil all week, however only spoke concerning professional topics. There was no flirtation, teasing, poking or prodding. They each pretended nothing had happened, and that they only knew each other on a professional level. They forced smiles once in a blue moon and made brief eye contact but nothing more than what was necessary to assure the other they were fine. Neither were mad, both merely afraid of what the other was thinking so they avoided the conversation they knew would eventually take place.

As Tony watched the woman he wondered how he could be so stupid not to know. There had been mood swings, morning sickness, weight gain and frequent pit stops in the bathroom. For some reason he never would have considered it, even though she puked right in front of him. Tony thought back to one particular instance that had stuck with him, maybe there were signs he had missed.

_Ziva had been working normally as she did, maybe slightly slower than usual but none-the-less it was an average day. She had a hard time sleeping the night before due to acid reflux. Without warning Ziva suddenly felt a rush of nausea run over her. She closed her eyes hoping for it to subside and found herself staring at the clock. She had normally only had morning sickness around 6 am, but today she had been perfectly fine. Now, at 10 am, she realized that having a large breakfast as a reward for her lack of vomit had been a horrible idea._

_She lunged forward trying to make it from behind her desk to her trash can in time. Her knees collided with the carpet, which lent little padding, and positioned her face just above the trash bin. She heaved forward and expelled that deliciously indulgent breakfast from her body. Tony looked up at the sound of her gagging and coughing and rushed to kneel beside her on the floor._

_Tony combed her hair back with his fingers and blindly located a hair tie on her desk to keep the hair off her neck and out of the way. He brushed his hand back against her forehead feeling for a fever but she felt fine. He rubbed gentle and small circles around her back to comfort her as she finished retching into the waste bin. She sat back on heels and took a deep breathe. After recollecting herself she leaned against him. He could tell by the look on her face just how terrible the vile in her mouth had been. He could tell how much her back must have hurt from regurgitating repeatedly._

_"Thank you, Tony" She whispered closing her eyes and balancing her head as she felt it swish from side to side. He reached for a water bottle and handed it to her. Ziva rinsed her mouth out and spit it into the garbage can before settling her head on his shoulder. He comfortingly brushed stray hairs from her exhausted face. If she was being honesty, she was thankful for his touch._

_"No problem, Sweet Cheeks. If you're sick you should probably go home." Tony suggested kissing her temple. They had been affectionate towards each other, more than before Paris, but everyone chalked it up to them getting along again. They had always been rather affectionate towards each other; heck all the team had a tendency to be affectionate to one another._

_"I think, I think I'll be fine now" Ziva sighed defiantly. Tony considered arguing but she seemed sure. It was likely the remnants of a hangover or something she had eaten. He swore to himself that if she got sick again he would force her home. Later that day, after falling asleep at her desk, Gibbs was able to convince Ziva to, at the very least, take a break in Abby's office._

Ziva was vaguely aware of Tony's eyes on her. She didn't dare look up, worried about whether it was a look of disgust, anger or sadness painted on his face. Had she looked she would have probably noticed just the fascination and maybe a hint of sadness in his eyes. Ziva thought about her friends, and what Abby would say about the situation. A week and a half ago she and Abby had spoken about the circumstance though Abby hadn't said a word about Tony but was rather just excited about Ziva's condition. Ziva couldn't help but ponder whether Abby knew Tony was the father or not.

_Ziva looked up from the extremely fascinating stain on the table when she heard the door to the conference room fling open. Relief made its way to the pit of her stomach when she realized it was not the man she had been fighting with entering the room. Instead she saw the face of a sweet and beloved Goth make her way slowly towards her._

_"Hey, Ziva. How you holdin' up?" Abby asked softly as she knelt beside he__r, much like Gibbs had done. Ziva appreciated her friends subdued behavior though she'd had to admit she could use a little of the pep the other woman often brought._

_"Abby, is there something you wish to know?" Ziva prodded with a sly smile across her saddened face. Abby's eyes lit up excitedly as she glanced down at her friend's abdomen then back up at her face._

_"Are you really pregnant?" Abby begged desperately needing to hear the words from the source. Ziva grinned back at Abby and reached out to take her hand. She slowly brought it to her stomach, though it was too early for movement to be felt._

_"So, there's really a baby in there?" Abby whispered like a small child in awe. Ziva couldn't hide the ecstatic grin taking over her face. Abby stood and wrapped her arms around the other woman as she held back all screeches of happiness. Ziva relished in the happiness her friend had for her._

_"Listen, Zi, I want to be there for you through all of it. If you need a birth coach, or someone to go to classes with you, or like some crazy craving filled you call me, got it? And hey, if you need something from Gibbs just let me know 'cause I've got the silver fox wrapped around this finger!" Abby rambled and finished her sentence by holding up her pinky finger. Ziva responded with a joyful laugh slowly morphed into a soft stream of tears._

_"Thank you, Abby. You don't know what this means to me." Ziva cried happily wiping away the salty tears on her cheeks, "Sorry, I'm just a bit emotional lately."_

_"Ziva, you've got me. You don't have to do this alone." Abby assured as she gave her hand a quick squeeze, which only encouraged heavier sobs to escape Ziva_.

Thinking of her friend in forensics, Ziva stood to visit and possibly rest but before she was fully erect she gasped. She doubled over and sat back in her chair, fighting for air. The pain had knocked the wind out of her and she found herself trying to remember how to breathe.

Tony was snapped out of his own memory when he heard a soft, but abnormal, huff of air escape someone's lungs. He looked up at Ziva to find her in her chair hunched completely over. It didn't take more than a millisecond for him to spring from his chair and find himself beside her. It didn't matter that they hadn't spoken in over a week, nor did it matter the feelings that had been hurt. What was important now was Ziva and their child.

McGee looked up to the sound of Tony's chair flying back and colliding with the file cabinet. Noticing the commotion he picked up his phone and dialed 911. His hands shook with anticipation and worry as he gazed over at the pair. Both looked terrified, and McGee could understand that.

"Something is not right, Tony" Ziva croaked as she reached for him. He stepped towards her, enveloping her in his arms and burying his face in her hair. Her hands walked themselves up his torso before finding the lapel of his jacket and crushing each side in a hand. Her hands were tightly balled around the fabric as her face pressed into his sternum. Tony whispered reassurance against the top of her head, kissing here and there.

"I can't... I can't lose the baby, Tony. I think.... I've seen too much death. I can't lose my child." Ziva sobbed, wetting the front of his shirt with her tears.

"Shhh, Ziva listen. You're gonna be alright. McGee just called an ambulance. I won't let anything happen." Tony insisted, his lips pressed to her forehead. Ziva nodded, trying with all that was in her to believe him, but she was terrified and stubborn.

"I think it is karma." she wailed softly into the fabric covering his chest. He held her tighter around the shoulders, afraid to touch the rest of her. Tony was nearly appalled at the statement and how she could think such a thing. She had seen her share of death, maybe been behind her share as well but in no way did she ever deserve such a thing as losing a child.

"Hush now, nechama sheli" Tony whispered softly, almost in a scolding manner, as he cradled Ziva's face into his body. Nechama Sheli, that was basically the equivalent of calling her his soul mate, but she wouldn't let herself dwell on this. Not now.

Before she could even think of what might happen, she was lifted upon a stretcher and moved into the back of an ambulance.

Blurry clouds of white swirled in her line of vision as Ziva pried her dry eyes open. Opening her eyes had never required such labor and she found her eyes felt incredibly heavy and tired. When her sight seemed to steady and she could start to make out faces and the rest of her senses around her.

She was suddenly aware that a voice had been speaking to her the whole time she was waking. She could only distinguish a few words here and there from the rest of the murmured speech but it was there, none the less.

"Gibbs......proud.......team.........waiting......Abby.........cupcakes......love.....just........wake........." the voice droned on happily in a one sided conversation. She felt a larger hand cradle one of hers, squeezing to emphasize certain words. When she gently clutched the hand back she heard a sharp intake of breath from beside her and the voice stopped. She rolled her head slowly to meet the eyes of whoever sat beside her.

"Hey, welcome back" Tony sighed with relief as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. As he pulled away from her slowly he noticed the glisten of tears forming and threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"No No, don't cry, Ziva." Tony begged noticing the tears begin falling down her face. Her chin quivered as she examined is worried mug and she couldn't hold bug her soft sobs.

"Did I, Tony, did I...?" Ziva whimpered and trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Tony's eyes grew wide with realization of what she was asking and leaned towards her in a rush.

"No, No, No, Ziva. You are both just fine. I just wanted to be here so you wouldn't be afraid." Tony insisted weakly and exhausted with the strain, as he took her hand in both of his now but Ziva shook her head with disbelief.

"If so, why was I unconscious?" Ziva rebutted. If everything was fine she would not have woken up in the first place because she would have been conscious. Being unconscious was a sign of something being wrong. She was in the hospital; something had to be wrong.

"Because, my ninja, you tried to karate chop your way through the docs. They sedated you to avoid putting more stress on the baby." Tony laughed. Now that he knew she and their child were fine her behavior struck him as comical. Her instincts were more violent than the average mother to be. Ziva frowned and took a moment to examine his face where she saw the beginnings of a black eye.

"Did I give you that blinder?" Ziva asked in a mumble, somewhat ashamed of her reaction to stress.

"Yeah, Zi, but this _shiner _was an accident. Listen to me, Ziva. The doctors said that what happened was premature labor. They say it's somewhat common, and that you'll be fine. They prescribed you this medication to take if contractions start up again, but they said yours was a mild case and isn't likely to occur again. As long as you make sure to get enough rest, avoid stress and take care of yourself they say you'll be just fine, both of you." Tony explained slowly, knowing that she was still a bit foggy from the sedative. Ziva nodded slowly to show her understanding.

"I wish to see Abby, now." Ziva requested stubbornly. She was content to know that everything would be alright, and now that the crisis had passed she felt the need to stick to her guns. Tony tipped his head to the side wondering to himself if he had heard her correctly.

"Yeah, I'll get her for you. I'm sorry, so so sorry. This is my fault, I caused the stress." Tony exhaled defeated. He got up and left her alone in the room. Ziva let her head droop back down onto the pillow behind her and waited for Abby.

"Hey, so I know I told you I'd do, like, anything for you but why send out a perfectly good man just to have me? Come on, Ziva. The two of you are so Goddamn stubborn, maybe this is just what you needed to get you to speak again." Abby lectured as she paced around and threw her hands in the air with frustration.

"Abby, we have been speaking." Ziva claimed defiantly as she pointed at the other woman.

"Well yeah I guess, but not the way you used to. Tony wants to be part of his child's life. He's proven it time and time again. He refused to leave your side even though both Gibbs and I offered to take post but no, nothing he does is good enough. -By the way, I made you cupcakes- Seriously though, Ziva, when are going to just forgive him and kiss and make-up!? I mean this is Tony we are talking about" Abby ranted. When she finished she turned and looked at her friend expectantly.

"Last man I trusted betrayed me and I had known him since my childhood." Ziva explained almost silently. Abby's shoulders hunched forward with sympathy as she approached her friend, calmer now.

"You got damaged, huh?" Abby suggested with a soft smile. Abby nudged Ziva, and signaled her to look up at the window of the door. There stood Tony, peering in with concern and curiosity while Gibbs stood behind him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Gibbs head tipped towards Tony's and the older murmured something to the younger. Abby smiled at the pair as she read his lips.

"You're doing good, Anthony"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Leave some love please. Hopefully it won't be more than a week before I update. What did you think of this chapter? (just realized, that somehow this got out of order as well. The memories got screwed with the current time... ug frustrating. but it's fixed now. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, well here is your update. I suck. I know I keep forgetting to upload it. I was having writers block trying to get the second half of this out and than one day I just started writing and realized this chapter ended up at about 4,000 words so I chopped it in half... so I have a completed chapter waiting and I"ll post it in a few days. So yes, I'm sorry for the long wait. Anyway, here it is. I always forget to mention that I like to swear. Yeah, I drop the fbomb from time to time but I don't think I did in this chapter... I did somewhere. Maybe the next one? I don't know. It's just something I keep meaning to tell you - my sailor's mouth.

Disclaimer: Don't own. All I have is a junky red Saturn so really, you won't get much from me. Why try? I really respect the owners of NCIS. :D

* * *

"Not good enough, Gibbs" Tony sighed as he shook his head and continued looking through the window. Tony turned in time to see the doctor approaching with one last request before Ziva could be discharged. The doctor walked past him and Tony followed her into the room. Abby couldn't decide whether she should stay or leave Tony and Ziva alone with the doctor. Finally Abby slunk out of the room before anyone could notice she was missing.

"Hello Agent David. I'm Dr. Katherine Harrison. It's nice to see you awake. I trust your boyfriend informed you of what we discussed while you were still coming out of sedation?" the doctor greeted with a smile. Both Tony and Ziva looked away from each other at the mention of their relationship, or lack there of. Ziva took a moment to look the woman up and down. She was fairly attractive. She was a blonde, likely in her late 30s, tall and lean and covered in a white lab coat.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo did fill me in." Ziva assured making no mention of the other woman's assumption. Dr. Harrison quirked her head to the side at the formal address of the man in the room but ignored it.

"Good. I have decided to put you on a 3 week bed rest, and we'll check back after those 3 weeks. I don't want you up and moving for more than 10 minutes a day." Dr. Harrison began, but stopped when she noticed Ziva hold up a hand in request for her to pause.

"10 minutes at a time or 10 minutes compounded throughout the day?" Ziva asked for specification. The doctor shook her head at the other woman.

"No, Ms. David, 10 minutes in total during a day. You will obviously need someone to care for you for the next 3 weeks. I assume that the father will take care of you?" Dr. Harrison explained glancing up at Tony, trying to decide what his relationship to her patient was. In response she received a glare from Ziva.

"My father will take me home." Ziva finalized and gave Dr. Harrison a pointed look of expectation.

"Of course. I will have a nurse bring in your discharge papers." Dr. Harrison smiled and turned to leave. As soon as they were alone Tony's eyes narrowed and met Ziva's.

"Your father will take you home? You're going back to Israel?" Tony croaked in a rushed panic. His throat dried at the thought that she could so easily leave him again, and this time take their child out of the country with her.

"Oh relax, Tony. I meant Gibbs. I just did not want that insufferable woman to ask any more unnecessary questions." Ziva snorted shortly. Tony sighed with relief before taking Ziva's hand, which she promptly tore back.

"Not much better. God, Ziva, _you're _being insufferable. I apologized already, twice even. Give me a fucking break!" Tony ranted as he paced back and forth, his arms flailing around.

"Do not stress me, Tony." Ziva replied calmly. The calm in her voice just proved to tick Tony off. It was a condescending tone she used and she knew it would press buttons but she didn't expect it to affect more than just the man in the room. Both looked up to the sound of the door opening, to see a disgruntled man before them.

"Enough, Ziva. Tony will take you home- his home, your home, doesn't matter." Gibbs commanded in the most gentle manner and headed for the door again before he turned to face them once more, "and, yeah, that's an order"

"An order's an order, Zazu." Tony grinned down at her.

* * *

"Perhaps we can use my 10 minutes a day to get me to NCIS." Ziva suggested as she lay in Tony's bed propped against pillows and watching him as he wondered around busying himself.

"I don't think that'll fly, Zi. You can't be at your desk all day; that is not considered 'bed rest'." Tony declined as he pulled on a t-shirt from his younger days. He crawled towards her on the bed and flumped onto his stomach.

"Hm, I could spend the day on Abby's futon, or put a mattress on an autopsy table." Ziva pondered playfully putting a finger to her chin. Tony laughed and slithered closer to her.

"Hell, let's just move your desk and put a bed on your side of the bullpen." Tony mocked as he pulled up the college shirt that covered her stomach and placed a kiss to the skin. It was so casual, but so loving and affectionate. She should have been more shocked, this being the first time he had treated their child this way, but Tony was such a loving man that it didn't faze her.

"You have not thought this through, Tony. When you go to work, I will be alone, yes?" Ziva pointed out thoughtfully. She reached forward and tapped his nose, earning her a dazzling grin. It was all they needed; to be ordered to makeup. It was just the kick in the pants they needed.

"Apparently Gibbs didn't think of it either, huh? I'll admit the futon thing isn't a horrible idea... but it's way off in a corner. I think I have a blow up mattress somewhere. Do you think it would be weird to have an air mattress in the middle of the bullpen?" Tony explored with all seriousness. He really couldn't leave her at home alone, nor could he put her in autopsy.

"Yes, it would be strange. You will just have to move the futon into the middle of Abby's lab. I do not wish to stay in your apartment alone all day." Ziva insisted, knowing fully that he would feel guilty enough to give in.

"Fine. Yeah. FYI, Ziva, you are allowed more than 10 minutes. You can pee whenever you want, she just said that so you wouldn't be tempted to bend the rules." Tony pointed out.

"You look tired. You should sleep. Abby- Abby tells me that you haven't slept well since you got back. You still having nightmares? " Tony prompted cautiously. He wasn't the best at making segues but he got them where they needed to be.

"Mmmhmm, not every night but often enough to be disruptive." Ziva mumbled solemnly.

"Can I hold you? Will that help?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I think I would like that, Tony" Ziva smiled.

* * *

Ziva followed Tony into Abby's lab and smiled when she noticed the futon already in the middle of the room and McGee sitting annoyed upon it. She could only guess that Tony had called ahead and demanded that the younger agent do the labor.

Tony took a moment to help Ziva get comfortable on the couch, throwing blankets and pillows down beside her from a large duffel bag that hung from his shoulder. Ziva was dressed in lounge pants and a Ohio State t-shirt that engulfed her small size. Abby's face lit up at the sight of her new lab-mate and the man settling her in to her new space. Tony fished a laptop out of the duffel and handed it off to Ziva, whom gratefully accepted it.

"Okay, you've got your phone, your Sig, your pillows, your blankets, your computer, your baby, your bag -which contains all kinds of crap- and your Abby. Anything else, before I head back up to the bullpen?" Tony listed ending his thought with a grin. With each item on the list he pointed in it's direction, including the direction of her abdomen. This, as he knew it would, brought an effortless smile to her face.

"Did you pack those chips I found in your cupboard?" Ziva asked with hope and a hungry look in her eye. Tony frowned at her as he thought back to _which _chips, since he had lots of bags of chips in his cupboards.

"No, you ate all of those last night. If that's it, I'll come down later to check on you. Call me if you need me." Tony explained carefully, knowing this would likely upset her. She really liked those chips. As Tony turned to leave the lab he was met with the annoyed, but common, expression on his boss' face.

"What're you doing here, Ziver? I seem to remember hearing something about bed rest." Gibbs huffed in frustration. He shook his head at the agent and her inability to follow the simplest of instructions, though with her training standing down wasn't an easy order to follow.

"Relax Gibbs. I will not leave the sofa, nor will I do any work. I am merely a visitor today." Ziva assured with a bored expression on her face.

"That's right, Gibbs. Ziva and I are going to have a slumber party but during the day and without sleeping." Abby agreed with a grin as she flopped onto the futon beside Ziva. Gibbs nodded, taking this as a legit answer before turning to leave and signaling his remaining agents to follow him. Abby waited until the coast was clear before turning to her friend with an excited expression on her face, which was rather unsurprising and common.

"So, have you told Tony the gender of the baby yet? Does he even know you know?" Abby gushed, the undying curiosity radiating off the woman.

"No, I actually am shocked he did not find out at the hospital." Ziva commented with careless shrug.

"Are you kidding me? When are you going to tell him he's going to have a..." Abby exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Abby!" Ziva scolded before she could finish her sentence. Ziva sighed and responded softly to Abby's bewildered and shocked face, "You were shouting. I actually think it would be better to show him rather than tell him."

Abby quirked an eyebrow high, trying to decode the vague statement. Ziva smiled at her before booting up the computer in her lap and logging into her email. She instantly noticed an instant message window pop up in the corner of her screen which indicated which of contacts were online. She should have expected to have a little green icon next to it, since the case a few days prior was taken over by the FBI. It was only a matter of time until a new case would pass under their noses, however.

"Hm, are you saying that you're gonna wait til 'Lil David-DiNozzo is born? That's very old fashioned of you Ziva." Abby pondered aloud as she tried to look over Ziva's shoulder. Ziva shook her head and dragged her bag towards her pulling out a small photo. She handed it to Abby and grinned at her friend's bubbly behavior. Abby ran a finger across the picture before reaching over and rubbing Ziva's small belly bump. She didn't need to voice how beautiful and incredible the simple picture of the peanut was. Both woman were in love with someone they had never seen eye-to-eye, but that was expected.

"This is from my last appointment, before I found myself in the hospital. It has only been two days since we started getting along again, Abby. I have not had a chance to tell him." Ziva insisted, punctuating with a soft chuckle. Abby flung herself towards Ziva's cell phone and flipped it open.

"Well, have him come down! Tell him it's an emergency." Abby ordered, but scowled when Ziva slipped the cellular device from Abby's fingers. Abby's attention quickly shifted as she looked down at Ziva's flannel pajama pants, which were speckled with pictures of puppies all over them.

"I like your pajamas" Abby laughed with amusement.

"Tony thought they would make me smile." Ziva sighed with a roll of the eye.

"So, when are the two of you getting married? Since you're getting along now and all." Abby prodded with that twinkle in her eyes.

"It is you being old fashioned now, yes? It is more widely accepted these days for people to have babies together out of marriage, Abby. There is that man - Richard Simmons?- whom had two children with a woman whom he never married. I do not see how this is any different." Ziva explained nervously, but covered it well. She hadn't even thought about marrying Tony yet, much less discussed it with him.

"That would be Gene Simmons, Ziva." Abby laughed before continuing with a slightly more serious tone, "I just think you and Tony are destined for each other, this baby is just a nudge in the right direction."

"Tony and I are not the marrying type." Ziva mumbled, her heart unexplainably sinking at the thought. Ziva reached up and twirled a fallen curl around her finger, uncoiling and recoiling excessively. Abby noticed and eyed her carefully, trying to decide her next course of action.

"Oh little Ziva, _I'm_ not the marrying type. _You_, on the other hand, have planned your dream day since you were a little girl." Abby smiled gently, waiting for her friend to admit her deepest desires for a real, true family. Ziva tipped her head slightly and smirked back.

* * *

Okay, hope you liked the little Abby- Ziva banter. Ayyway, I really appreciate reviews and it totally encourages me to continue to updating.

Much love,  
Luna

P.S. I know it seems like they made up too easily but you'll get it later.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything

Oki Doki. Do I keep my promises or what? It's only been a few days since the last update! Okay, so thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I tried to reply to all of them but I may have missed a few - So I apologize if I missed you. So... more fluff - with a little explanation. Please don't expect another update for another wee because I haven't even started the next chapter. I don't even know what I'm going to do with the next chapter.... but I wanted to get this one up to make up for the huge space between chapter 4 and 5. I love you all!

* * *

DiNozzo was in the midst of picking up a bullet when the shrill ring of his phone surprised him. He wasted no time in ripping off his gloves and digging into his pocket to retrieve the device.

"Hey Ziva" he greeted quickly, all the while hoping nothing was wrong.

"Pick up some fried chicken ... and a Philly cheese-steak. Perhaps a chocolate malt as well." Ziva requested instantly, without a measly 'Hello'. She was on her own type of mission -a mission to vanquish a terrible terrible craving. A craving so strong she thought she might go insane if it wasn't resolved soon.

"Zi, I can't right now, but later. I promise, later I'll get you whatever you want." Tony declined as he looked around, knowing if he was caught slacking he'd earn himself a swat to the back of the head.

"It was not a question, DiNozzo. Do not forget that I am carrying _your _child. I am very hungry... and I am not allowed to get up to get my own food." Ziva growled menacingly, her tone slowly turning to one worthy of pity. Oh how quickly she had learned the guilt tactics of an expecting mother. He couldn't say 'no' when she was no longer permitted to do the simplest of tasks for herself. If she had to endure a changing body, hormone level and cravings, the least he could do was fetch her whatever she needed. Though he knew her pity inducing voice was merely a manipulation technique and she could never be as pathetic as she forced herself to sound, Tony ate it up.

"I know. I'll see you soon... real soon." Tony conceded as he stood from his crouched position on the ground. After hearing her sigh through a smile, Tony quickly snapped his phone shut and turned towards the Charger. With the keys firmly pressed inside his pocket and McGee seemingly too busy to notice Tony retreating to the vehicle, he decided that to casually vanish  
was his best bet.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Tony called over his shoulder nonchalantly as he stepped around the car towards the driver's side. Gibbs head snapped up to see his senior field agent making his escaped and scowled at the younger man.

"DiNozzo! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Gibbs barked, angry to be left with only one agent. Tony stopped and turned, examining his boss' face as he scratched the unshaved stubble on his chin.

"Listen Gibbs, it seems I have a new boss and she isn't nearly as patient as you are." DiNozzo snorted mockingly. Gibbs? Patient? Not by the loosest definition. However, Tony was aware even in her condition and bound to her bed Ziva could kill him any day of the week. She was definitely more freighting the longer she waited. Tony smiled as he heard the remnants of a suppressed chuckle echo from McGee's general direction.

"You get back here ASAP, DiNozzo!" Gibbs replied, accepting it to be better to keep Tony alive by way of keeping the pregnant assassin as happy as possible. The younger man, and soon-to-be father, nodded in appreciation before slipping silently behind the wheel and driving to the nearest KFC and then to her favorite diner. He let his mind wander, with relief, to the previous night's events that had led him to his errand.

_Tony settled her into her own bed and took a glance around the bedroom of her apartment. When he looked back down at her he was shocked to register the glare on her face. He wouldn't fight her, or give her the satisfaction of him pressing for a conversation. Instead, when he was sure she was comfortable, he retreated to the living room and popped on the television. He flicked through channels, pausing longingly on sitcoms about happy families, as he let his mind wander. The ball was in her court. He had made himself available to her every need, made it clear that he was in it for the long haul, drove home the fact that he already loved his baby and told her when she was ready they would talk._

_Tony let out a shaky breathe. He wanted nothing more than to shake her, maybe kiss her senseless, and tell her to get the fuck over herself. She was being stubborn, and normally he would shove right back, but this wasn't one of their normal arguments about Chinese vs. pizza. No, this was much more serious and he couldn't risk pushing her over the edge. He ran his hand through his hair, giving it the porcupine look she had so pointedly teased so many years ago, and stopped his surfing on a Lifetime movie._

_Glancing up at the clock he swore softly at the disappearance of daylight. He pushed himself from her cloud-like sofa and wandered into her bedroom, where he knew she still sat. She looked rather content with her book held in front of her nose, the cover giving away the language as French. He hated to disturb her calm but it was already eight o'clock and didn't know how much longer she could go without food. He would have to feed her eventually._

_"Ziva, it's been three hours. I gave you plenty of time to stew; now we need to figure this out. You haven't spoken a word to me since we left the hospital. That's fine, you're angry. But it's about time you realized that I'm not going anywhere, so quit making this harder on yourself." Tony blew out, softly. Ziva lifted her gaze from the pages in front of her, slightly amazed at how he could sound so forceful but keep his tone so gentle and non-stress-inducing. This would be their calmest fight ever. Tony's posture instantly deflated when he noticed a single tear on her cheek. He wanted to put his head through a wall, or beat the shit out of himself for making her cry._

_"Damn hormones" Ziva sniffled as she pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead "I am sorry, Tony. I really am. I know it was a surprise and you said stupid things in your state of shock. I should not have taken your words so personally. You were not calling me a whore... or - or a murderer. You were just..."_

_Tony dropped himself to the end of the bed by her feet and picked one up to give it a squeeze. She closed her eyes and dropped her head to rest it on the headboard behind her as Tony rubbed reassuring circles against into her sole._

_"We'll be okay, Zi. I can pretty much guarantee we'll get into more fights in the future, but we'll be okay. We might fight about what to eat, what to name the baby, whether you are fat or not, on whose place to stay at, maybe even what color to paint the nursery... we'll get through it. We always do." Tony explained with a far away look of a promising forethought. Their future would be bright, whether they were in a relationship or not. Tony took her other foot as he allowed himself to loiter in thoughts of the unknown. Though afraid to speak of their possible relationship he let it absorb into his hopes and dreams. Eventually Ziva beckoned him towards the top of the bed, where they sunk down into the pillows and blankets to watch some television together._

Tony jogged down the stairs to Abby's lab, knowing he didn't have time for the luxury of an elevator. He stepped in to Abby's lab and looked around for Goth, cautiously avoiding her because she could just talk his ear off.

"Hey Sweet cheeks, here's your food. Let me know if you need anything else." Tony breathed as he attempted to catch his fleeting breath and handed her the fast food bag. Damn his scarred lungs. After regaining somewhat of a steady breathing pattern he turned to run again but what stopped by Ziva's voice.

"Tony, sit with me." Ziva pleaded forcefully. Tony's eyebrow shot up as he glanced around him. This had to be some sort of joke. Ziva was seated with her legs folded like a pretzel beneath her. She looked effortlessly beautiful in her sleepwear and he could hardly resist sitting beside her and soaking in her presence. She grinned up at him, completely positive that he would soon cave in.

Tony settled in beside her with a sigh as she moved the laptop to the floor and leaned her head against his shoulder. Tony instantly felt his mood lift and he could stay all day on that futon, snuggled beside his best friend. Ziva let her eyes flutter shut as she felt the weakness in her muscles set in from being unused and cursed the coming weeks of an inactive lifestyle.

"Gibbs is gonna kill me if I'm gone too long." Tony mumbled into her hair as he turned his neck to kiss the crown of her head. Ziva twisted herself so she was curled against Tony's side, and he shifted his arm so it held her to him, her ear resting on his chest.

"I am glad you are here." Ziva admitted softly as she nuzzled closer to him. Tony rested his hand on top her shoulder just to drive home the fact that he _is _there.

"I'd be here no matter what, Zi. Even if that peanut right in there wasn't mine. You're my best friend and I'd be here with you through the thickest of thick and thinnest of thin." Tony assured as he held her closer, punctuating his reference to the baby with a stroke to her belly, his lips leaving a tingle on her skin where they moved with speech. Ziva let a smile grace her chapped lips as she lifted her face to look up at him. There was an unspoken understanding between them; the meaning of a best friend, of their relationship. An unspoken intimacy that was on the surface so innocent and buried so deep.

Ziva slipped from his grasp, untangling herself from him as she reached for her food. He watched her happily as she took a large bite from the fried chicken and grinned at the relief and savored the taste. As Ziva became immersed in ending her craving, Tony noticed a plain piece of white paper with her swirling letters embellishing it. It appeared to be a list and he brought it closer to his face to further examine it.

"These are all girls' names." Tony remarked simply as he scanned over the list. Ziva lifted her head only momentarily before returning to her food.

"Yes, I figured your first choice for a boy would be Anthony. I did not want to break your traditions." Ziva responded smoothly with an indifferent smile. Tony turned the paper over in his hands to check if anything was written on the back side and found nothing. He returned his attention back to her with a curious look upon his face, eyebrows together and subtle wrinkles carved into the skin of his forehead.

"It's not so much a tradition, me being only Anthony DiNozzo the Second. Besides even if I wanted to go with that tradition, the kid would still need a middle name?" Tony laughed as he explained his thinking processes. Not to mention how much he hated being called Junior, and the expectation he become his father.

"This makes sense, however it is not of any importance at this point in time." Ziva waved off, glancing up at Tony to gauge any reaction he may have. She knew that he was unlikely to pick up on little hints or coded words but him being a trained investigator she hoped he would pick up on it.

"Couldn't hurt to plan a little in advance, though right? We only have so many months." Tony disagreed, confused about why she would want to list girls' names but put off boys' names for the last minute. Nonetheless, Tony kept his smile firmly in place.

"I am saying, Tony..." Ziva began as she reached for the sonogram and handed it to Tony, "we do not need a boy's name because we are having a baby girl."

Tony took the image in his hands, staring at it, memorizing it and trying to interpret it. His mouth was slightly ajar as his eyes scanned over the picture. Slowly, painfully slowly, his boyish grin stretched across his face. He lifted his gaze to meet Ziva's, his grin still deeply etching laugh lines into his skin. He quickly leaned towards her, intending to kiss her chastely upon the lips but at the last second thought better of it and shifted his chin to place the kiss against her brow. Ziva frowned for only moment before beaming back at Tony and his reaction.

"A little girl? Oh God. A sweet perfect little baby girl." Tony murmured in ecstatic awe. By the look on his face Ziva could just tell that Tony would be the most amazing father to their daughter. She knew, just knew, that this child would be the apple of his eye and his princess. He would spoil her, protect her and give her the world and Ziva couldn't wait. The look on his face made tears prick at Ziva's eyes with joyful anticipation for this family that seemed so real already in her heart.

Tony examined the contradictions of her face, the tears and smile, and pulled her to him to relish in their own little bubble of happiness. With a hand on her back and a hand behind her head he hugged her tightly to his body, their chins resting on each other's shoulder. It didn't matter where Abby was or how long he had been away from work. They had their own little shell of happiness and their own little family to escape to.

Tony unsnaked his arm from her neck to answer the annoying shrill of his cell phone but did not release his hold on her back as he rested his brow against hers. He put the phone to his ear and answered with a mumbled 'DiNozzo' as he grinned back at Ziva.

"DiNozzo! You've been gone for over an hour! What the he-" Gibbs shouted into the device, furious that he had been abandoned. As Tony shook his head with amusement and unbreakable joy at Gibbs words, his nose lightly brushed across Ziva's causing her to grin as well.

"Boss, it a girl!" Tony interrupted, dying to tell anyone and everyone.

* * *

Okay, really hope you enjoyed it! I know you wanted to know the sex of the baby really bad - and I told you she wasn't keep anything from him! She just wanted to wait for the right time. I really enjoy critic as long as it's polite! Leave some love? I've had a pretty suckish day today but I put this up anyway! (This got out of order as well. Itallics seem to mess my chapters up pretty badly! Frustration afoot)

On another note, I just noticed that 24 of you have this story favorited and 77 of you have this on alert. That makes my heart swell - it really does but now I'm starting to wonder why only 10 of you review? I seem to have regular reviewers and regular lurkers. If you lurkers came out of the shadows then I could properly thank you for your opinion and critic, So I just ask that you concider taking a moment to make my life. I'm not gonna be one of those people who's like "DUDE I NEED 200 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!" because that's annoying but I do enjoy making new friends and you guys definitely make my day.

Love,  
Luna


	7. Chapter 7

I SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! I know. I'm so so so so sorry. What has it been, 2 weeks...? Please tell me it hasn't been 3 weeks! I'm so so sorry. I suck. Seriously. Forgive me? Please? I know I don't deserve it. I totally had a good excuse too... for about a week. I had a grad requirement standardized test. Then... I don't know what happened.... and then my parents went out of town and I took the roll as 'Mother Hen' even to my 2 older brothers and our 2 dogs and 1 cat. Ug! So onward! Here it is! Chapter 7! I kept you waiting too long, I don't deserve reviews...

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming.

* * *

"Hey Zee-vah! Ready to go for the night?" Tony called in a singsong voice as he waltzed into Abby's lab. Ziva looked up from the file beside her and the laptop perched against her knee. She sent him a small smile before shifting herself to face him better.

"Yes Tony. I just finished writing up my report for this cold case." Ziva commented before glancing back down and hitting 'print'. The noise from Abby's printer, which was situated somewhere in her office echoed through the lab. Tony sprinted into the closed off room and returned with the file in hand for her to sign.

"Did you just solve your second cold case this week?" Tony questioned in awe as he looked down at his.... baby mama? Her curls were pulled up haphazardly into the messiest possible ponytail and she wore sweatpants with another one of his Ohio State tees. He immediately knew why pregnant woman were referred to as glowing; because she couldn't look any more radiant. Whatever this was, it suit her. She looked so effortlessly gorgeous and content. She looked effortlessly content, despite the fact she had been shut up in Abby's lab for several weeks on a futon with nothing but cold cases to stimulate her idle mind.

"And my last. I have my appointment tomorrow, and all fingers crossed, I will be off best rest!" Ziva explained with only a hint of bragging in her tone. Tony knelt before her as he packed up her laptop and whatever else needed to be brought home and slung the bag over his shoulder before offering her his hand.

"Hey, how'd you close it without an interrogation...?" Tony wondered as Ziva locked her hand in his and allowed herself to be brought to her feet. She smirked knowingly at Tony while she contained a laugh and he led her towards the elevator.

"Abby interrogated him for me. Her methods may be unorthodox but are rather effective." Ziva replied cheekily as she stole a glance to catch his reaction. His mouth dropped open as he stared at her incredulously for a moment before speaking.

"Ziva! Abby isn't qualified to interrogate a suspect. She doesn't exactly have authorization either." Tony scolded through a light-hearted chuckle. He reached over and squeezed her hand quickly to draw her attention before shaking his head at her, the grin still firmly in place.

"I cleared her. She got the job done." Ziva shrugged with a smirk. Tony let out another soft bellow of a laugh as he followed her out into the car garage. She would most likely get a slap on the wrist from the director and a pat on the back from Gibbs. He only wished he could have been in observation while Abby pulled out all the stops and went 'TV cop' on the perpetrator's ass. He would ask for a copy of that interrogation from the techies later, and maybe show it to Ziva when she could use a smile. Remembering Abby when she was the one being interrogated only made him giddier for a look into her eccentric interrogation methods. As Tony guided her into the bedroom he grinned sideways at Ziva as a though came to mind.

"So Sweet cheeks, did you happen to watch this interrogation?" Tony wondered as he wandered through the room, changing into his after hour's attire. Ziva settled herself into the bed and pulled her bag towards her from where Tony set it on the bed.

"Yes, Tony. Abby had it streamed to the plasma in her lab so I could assist her. I am sure you would like to see it, yes?" Ziva teased as she flipped open her laptop, pressed a few keys and turned it so Tony could see the screen. He flew across the room and flung himself onto the bed beside Ziva bouncing into place. Ziva let out a small chuckle and turned the volume up so Tony could understand Abby's rambling. He watched the screen as the Goth paced, flinging her arms around in wild gestures. There were seconds here and there of cartwheels and sign language but nothing that seemed to have anything to do with the case. She spoke at an extremely fast pace with a Caf-Pow! in hand causing an utterly confused suspect. As Abby began speaking in purely scientific terms the suspect broke down in tears confessing the entire ordeal. Abby jumped back deer-eyed as she stared at the man seated at the table.

"Either I misunderstood or she was telling the suspect about the chemical breakdown of Caf-Pow! and why it's the most amazing thing ever." Tony muttered in confusion, turning to Ziva for clarification. Ziva pointed at him with great enthusiasm as she laughed.

"That is exactly what she was doing. But he was so confused by her antics, and childish games that when she began using large, scientific terms he believed she was speaking about incriminating evidence she had against him!" Ziva explained through a small grin.

"You miss interrogating, huh?" Tony stated sympathetically, "How'd you manage to get a digital copy?"

"Oh, Abby was so proud of herself. She made a hard copy as well. It was a rather long interrogation. There is much more. Later I will show you the part when Abby sings a song from 'Annie'." Ziva promised with a twinkle in her eye. Looking at each other's faces, they knew this would be a good night. But first things first, it was time to eat. Tony heard the soft grumble of Ziva's stomach and, without thought, affectionately patted her belly.

"I look forward to it. Okay, what should we feed you? What's sounding good tonight?" Tony asked as he rolled from the bed and stood. Ziva looked up at him thoughtfully, and opened her mouth to respond when the sound of the landline interrupted her. Tony mumbled a promise of his return and exited the room to pick up the phone. The conversation was short lived as he stumbled back into the bedroom with an unreadable face.

"So, your boyfriend was on the phone." Tony stated simply staring at her. His expression didn't change even as hers went from confusion to mischievous.

"Was he, now? Hmm, and what did he say?" Ziva replied flirtatiously, a playful smirk gracing her lips. He usually loved the look she was giving him, for it often meant that she would be invading his space and making innuendos. She quirked her head to the side, eagerly awaiting his coy and witty reply but it never came. Instead his voice was laced in frustration, and perhaps even anger but was not raised about normal volume.

"Is that your way of implying that _I _am your boyfriend? Because I really don't think Scottie boy would appreciate that?" Tony snorted bitterly. They hadn't discussed whatever type of relationship they had, and he would never go so far as so call himself her boyfriend. Tony knew better. He had no problem showing affection towards the baby, or his best friend whom was carrying his baby, but he would never kiss her on the lips. No, he would only treat her as intimately as Gibbs would.

"Scott? I broke up with him, Tony, as soon as we returned home from Paris!" Ziva insisted sitting up straighter, her eyes wide and her hands stroking her own belly. It was a new habit when she needed calming. Something about always having someone there for her, even if it were someone completely dependent on her, was relaxing. Ziva stared up at Tony, hoping for any hint of what he was feeling, hoping for forgiveness and understanding but all she received was his wandering gaze settling on everything but her.

"Why is he calling you then? Oh yeah and Scottie boy says to 'call him back because he'd love a repeat of last time. He didn't realize pregnant women were so good in bed.' Sounds to me like after Paris, huh David?" Tony paraphrased his voice eerily calm and steady. Tony started pacing as he dragged a hand down his face, and then rubbed his eyes furiously with the heels of his hands.

"He should not have said those things. You do not know the whole story!" Ziva shouted in her defense. She shook her head furiously but did not deny Scott's claim. Tony paused his path through the room, but couldn't bring himself to look at her. His stomach dropped and his heart sank as the timeline became clear in his mind. He pressed his hands harder against his eyes, hoping to rub away the forming tears.

"So, you lied when you said you hadn't had sex with anyone since me... and you, you knew about the baby... and you did... I mean, anyway?" Tony stuttered as he shook his head in the direction of the floor and was tempted to get up and leave right there. Ziva couldn't chase him. He was just about to turn and leave when her broken voice caught him.

"I am so sorry, Tony. I should not have... what I did to you was horrible. It was just the once! I swear. I am so sorry, Tony. I know I do not deserve..." Ziva openly cried, chocking on tears. If it was ever brought up again she would blame it on the hormones, though she wasn't completely sure that it was truly the case. Tony swallowed the giant knot in his throat and turned to face her, though never looking at her face.

"When?" Tony croaked, nearly inaudibly. Ziva had to search his face to be sure he had even spoken.

"What?" Ziva mumbled, only wanting to be sure she had heard him.

"When?" Tony spoke again slightly louder, still finding the carpet below him highly fascinating. Ziva's face crumpled in pain, and she bit her lip to keep the harsh sobs from escaping. The silence picked away at the room as Ziva tried to decide just how she would say it. No matter how she phrased it, her words would surely hurt him and she would definitely be left alone. But she owed it to him, to speak the painful words, even if it would drive a stake through his heart. She didn't want to hurt him any more than she already had, but she owed it to him to be honest.

"The night after I told you." She mumbled, the tears thickly coating her throat. She forced herself to watch him when he left. She deserved every ounce of pain his dismissal of her would bring. When he didn't move from his place, or even look up she continued, "I thought you did not want us. Scott- he made me believe he did"

Tony wrung his hands together as he paced. Ziva watched his trek around the room carefully, awaiting his response with baited breath. She was too afraid to say more, but he still hadn't left. Both their stomachs dropped and twisted for very different reasons. He stopped abruptly and turned to face her, took two steps forward and fell heavily to sit at the foot of the bed.

"You're my girls now," Tony stated forcefully and directly, "don't ever doubt it again."

Tony stood from the bed and slipped out of the apartment. He slipped down the wall and dug out his phone, dialing the first number he thought appropriate. Abby arrived at the apartment complex not 10 minutes later to find Tony waiting patiently outside Ziva's apartment door. Abby was about to speak when Tony interrupted her.

"Thanks for coming, Abs, and for taking care of her for the night... I just need to think." Tony whispered his voice hoarse from unshed tears. Abby nodded but caught Tony's hand before he could leave.

"What happened, Tony?" Abby prodded cautiously, her eyes searching and filled with empathy. Tony's tongue darted across his lips, rewetting them before he responded. His mouth felt like cotton and his tongue did nothing for his dry lips, but he spoke anyway.

"I'm sure she'll tell you. She hasn't eaten dinner yet tonight, so feed her. Make sure she gets some sleep." Tony instructed professionally as Abby nodded along as if she were a 14 year old girl babysitting for the first time.

"She'll be fine, Tony." Abby reassured softly as she pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. Whatever had occurred had shaken them both, for she could hear soft whimpers coming from inside the apartment. She wouldn't take sides, though, because that would be very un-Abby of her. She would provide whatever type of love and support she could to each of them, even if that was just in the form of a hug. Abby pulled back and smiled softly at her good friend, knowing that when morning came somehow it would be better, whatever it was.

"One more favor, Abs? Make she knows I love h- I love my family. I'll be back in the morning to take her to her appointment." Tony stumbled over his words before turning and leaving.

* * *

Well, there you go my special friends. I feel so bad for making you wait. If it gets on to be a long time ever again between updates just send me a PM. Feel free to bug me. Sometimes I forget stuff or lose my mind. I love you all so much for your support and for staying with me. And please don't be angry with me because they are fighting again! I've got the next few chapter nearly ready so, believe me you won't hate me for much longer.

So, if you are not so annoyed with me, please have it in your heart to review. I know a lot of y'all are following by way of alerts, and favorites so just criticize me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here it is. The next chapter. Hope you like it. I'm feeling a little NCIS-ed out. Don't get me wrong, still love Tiva and the show and such... but I guess this season is just getting old. I thought the first half was amazing of this season, then there was some blah in the middle... this past episode started picking up pace... and now I don't know. I guess the summer break will help me get the mojo back. And it's coming at the right time since I'm starting to get fed up with the writers... yeah just had to vent. Sorry. Don't let me change your opinion. I guess Obsession just rubbed me the wrong way and I'm still a little sore over it. But no worries, I won't stop writing.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously Disclaim**

Abby snuck into the room quietly, slinking into Tony's side of the bed and laying parallel to Ziva. When she realized that Ziva hadn't noticed her presence, or she was ignoring her, she decided to make herself known.

"Hey Ziva" Abby greeted softly, letting her head roll to the side and folding her hands over her stomach. She studied the dark outline of the Israeli's body against the faint light of the moon.

"Abby?" Ziva questioned in surprise as she shifted her body so her back was no longer facing the Goth. Abby only answered with a smile as she examined the traces of tears on Ziva's face.

"Uh huh. Hi, just thought I'd come keep you company. Ya know, since it's only 7 o'clock and the clubs aren't exactly hopping yet." Abby explained calmly with a reassuring smile as she wiped away some tears from Ziva's face. Unfortunately, reassuring and convincing were not the same thing.

"You are my babysitter." Ziva reiterated with a sigh, moving her gaze to the wall behind Abby's head. Abby nodded slowly as she reached out for Ziva's hand and held it in the space between their bodies.

"Yeah, sorry. So, food, distraction or talking?" Abby urged gently with a squeeze to the hand she held in hers. With Ziva it was hard to predict what she wanted, so Abby waited patiently for an answer. Ziva closed her eyes for a moment, and Abby could see the muscles twitch with indecision on her face. This was worse than she had thought when she got the call from Tony.

"I did something horrible, Abby." Ziva sighed as a rogue tear trickled down her cheek. Abby responded with a sad smile but said nothing. She knew there was nothing to say at this point, and she could just lend an ear.

"I slept with another man, while carrying Tony's child." Ziva elaborated and Abby could hear the anguish and guilt in her voice, "I knew I should not have and I knew that when Tony found out it would hurt him, but I did it regardless because I was hurting. It was so spiteful but I did not care."

"Ziva..." Abby mumbled softly, for the pain in Ziva's voice pained her as well. Abby gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"No, Abby. After I told Tony that he would be fathering a child and we fought, I called a former boyfriend. I _knew_ that it was a misunderstanding and we would soon makeup but I wanted instant gratification because I _felt_ like he did not want us or me" Ziva crackled, her vision blurred with tears of shame and guilt. Her eyes flickered across the shadowed wall as they refused to focus on anything. Ziva's mind was racing and her heart picked up pace with it.

"Hey!" Abby insisted tugging Ziva closer to her body so she could hold her, "Tony doesn't want you to hate yourself because _he_ doesn't hate _you_. Forgive yourself, Ziva. Tony's not angry at you; he just needed to get his thoughts straight. I know because he _told_ me. He's gonna be back first thing in the morning to take you to your appointment. That, my friend, is a man who cares and doesn't want you beating yourself up."

Silence filled the darkness as Ziva meandered over Abby's words. She still couldn't help it. Her heart ached and she didn't deserve any of the good treatment she received. The thought of the pain she had caused Tony starting back after Jeanne made her throat constrict with guilt. They had fought so much but he kept coming back.

"This is too hard." Ziva croaked, but continued when she only got a confused expression from Abby, "A relationship with Anthony DiNozzo is impossible"

"What are you talking about, Ziva? I wasn't even aware you were trying a relationship but he's changed. He's ready to be serious. He's been ready, just been waiting for you!" Abby pushed; her eyes wide with disbelief. Her friend was giving up on a relationship before it had a chance to bloom. A relationship that had proved to be withstanding of all the once Mossad assassin could through at it. It would survive.

"I know this, Abby, and we are merely friends. I mean, I willing hurt a man I care about deeply. There is something wrong with me if I could do something so cruel to such a beautiful man. He saved my life, and I have made his nothing but hell." Ziva replied through the thick tears forming at the edge of her eyes. She tried blinking them away but it just made them trickle down her face. Abby released Ziva's hand and took her face in both of hers, much like Ziva had done so many years ago to her.

"Ziva David! He's not giving up on you, so don't you dare give up on yourself! Listen, you can't go back and change anything that you did, but what matters is you regret doing it. You regret hurting Tony. So move forward, but move forward _with Tony._ You are so made for each other!" Abby scolded, but she was right. Ziva nodded in Abby's hands, earning her a dazzling smile of pride.

"Good Girl, now what would you like to eat?" Abby praised, releasing Ziva and sitting up in the bed, but she turned when she saw the look on Ziva's face. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Ziva didn't look up at Abby so Abby sat back down and took Ziva's hands in hers. She tipped her head downward to get a better look at the Israeli's face.

"Abby... I have no doubt that Tony loves this child. He is rather affectionate towards the baby and consequently affectionate toward myself... but in the way that Gibbs is affectionate towards you. He is just… very careful. He is cautious to touch my belly or talk to the baby, though I can see he wants to. I think he is afraid of me… or doesn't feel anything for me… it is stupid forget it." Ziva revealed without looking up and Abby was shocked. She had never seen her open up so much about her feelings, but what she said made sense.

Since Ziva was put on bed rest Tony had treated her so carefully and comfortably and they had seemed to have settled into a content rhythm. Though, Abby could see where Ziva had gotten the impression she had. Abby had just seen it as Tony taking care of her, but obviously Ziva was looking for some way of knowing Tony's feelings. And the only way for any of this to be resolved was for them to talk... but Abby didn't know when that might happen, so she just reassured her friend and made her dinner.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo entered the unlocked house of his boss and made a beeline to the basement where he knew the home owner would be. He took well placed steps down the wooden staircase to avoid making unnecessary noise. Without a mere greeting he walked towards the workbench and dumped out a jar, filling it to the rim with Bourbon. He took a large swig, grimacing and turned towards his boss.

"Evening, Anthony" Gibbs acknowledge without looking up as he continued sanding the boat.

"'Ey, Boss. How's it going?" Tony replied with a forced grin. The younger man emptied his glass down his throat before refilling the jar. Gibbs watched him and raised an eyebrow at the speed the man was already downing the alcohol.

"I've heard there's some bars around here somewhere if you plan on getting sloshed." Gibbs commented shortly. He didn't appreciate his senior agent coming to his home, getting drunk and then becoming his responsibility.

"Ziva threw out all the beer and put the expensive wine in a lockbox at my place, not that I know why since we haven't spent anytime at my place." Tony continued, ignoring the annoyance obvious in the older man's voice, mostly because he had noticed a hint of concern.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Gibbs prompted, putting down the tools and approaching Tony.

"Ziva's been sleeping around... Okay, so it was just once but still." Tony began rambling, "And I know, I know, I know. I shouldn't be bothered by it, because it's not like we're in a relationship or anything. I mean, she can do with her body whatever she pleases, I guess... but that's the thing. It's not just her body anymore... I mean that's my kid, Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed. He didn't want to hear about his agents' sex lives. He often made a point of not getting involved with their personal lives all together, but that was blown to shit long ago. His team was a family; his family.

"You jealous? Or do you feel betrayed?" Gibbs asked, abruptly interrupting the silence. Tony seemed lost in thought, "Both? Neither? Listen, DiNozzo, I know you love her and all, but does she know?"

Tony stared at his superior with astonishment, completely bewildered. He ran a hand through his hair trying to form complete thoughts and coherent sentences. He _did _love her but was it so blatantly obvious? He had ever only implied it, never finding the words. And it had only been the once; in Paris, but somehow Gibbs knew. Should he deny it? Play stupid? Gibbs knew and he wasn't angry or screaming or slapping.

"Pick your jaw up, DiNozzo. You weren't hiding it very well." Gibbs scoffed, with a light smirk on his face. Tony grinned back as he shook his head, still in disbelief.

"You got me there, Boss. I'm just confused... the fact that she had a boyfriend before Paris just changes things" Tony explained.

"What does it change? That was the past, she broke up with him and she's with you now. She had a lapse of judgment a month ago... but that's over." Gibbs tried to reason but Tony shook his head in disagreement.

"It changes everything, Gibbs, it just may change everything. I don't know how I feel about her anymore. I don't know the paternity anymore. Besides, we're not together. We never were, so I guess it's not like she cheated on me... though it feels that way." Tony huffed as he paced, trying to make the knots in his stomach settle and the clouds in his mind to clear up. He just couldn't find the words to say what he was feeling.

"You think she's lying to you, DiNozzo? If she says there is no doubt in her mind that you are the fath..." Gibbs began trying to convince.

"I trust her, boss. She's always had my six, but I just doubt that she knows for sure." Tony interrupted, holding up a hand for emphasis.

"Well, then this is a conversation you need to be having with her. You can stay the night if you wanna." Gibbs offered with finality. Tony nodded slowly. It was a conversation he had to have with Ziva, but they were both so strong willed that the conversation never seemed to make it all through. They would only get so far in before someone's walls would go back up, usually Ziva's.

"I just want to get my head on straight before I face her again, boss." Tony agreed as he trudged up to the guest room where he knew he would be spending his night. He lay awake on the bed for what seemed like hours trying to change his stream of thought. He twisted the situation every which direction just to readjust his feelings on the manner. He had to change his view, if the next conversation was going to work out in any way. And then it knocked him in his head what was screwing him up so bad. This family he had newly acquired, the family with Ziva, may not be his.

Ziva stepped out of the shower to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. For a moment she allowed herself to believe that it was Tony cooking, but with the events of the previous night fresh in her mind she knew better. She wrapped a towel around herself then wound her hair into a tight bun so she wouldn't have to bother drying it. She took a few minutes to dress herself, finding a pair of maternity jeans and an OSU shirt thrown carelessly beside her dresser.

"Hello Abby. You made breakfast?" Ziva spoke up as she entered the kitchen and her senses were assaulted with the smell of caramel, or was it cinnamon?

"You doin' better this morning? I made monkey bread! Have you ever had it?" Abby bounced as she dropped open the oven door and with oven-clad hands removed a pan.

"Bread made with monkeys, Abby?" Ziva questioned with shock laced through her voice. She peered over her friends shoulder to better view the breakfast food.

"Of course not!" Abby exclaimed before responding to the knock at the door. She opened it, smiled and came back to the kitchen with Tony in tow.

"Morning, Sweet cheeks" Tony greeted as he loosely gripped Ziva's arm and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Her eyes dropped to the ground and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Tony..." She begged and he gently pulled her into a hug, resting his chin at the crown of her head.

"I know, Ziva. We'll be okay. I'm sorry I left last night, and you should know I wasn't mad. I wasn't leaving you, Ziva. I just didn't want to say something I didn't mean. I needed to talk some things through, but I've got it straight now." Tony mumbled into her hair and felt her body relax against his.

"I am sorry, Tony. I never meant to hurt you." Ziva insisted pulling him closer to her body. He nodded against her and she swore she heard the words 'I know' repeatedly. Tony glanced over his shoulder at Abby, whom was making tea for Ziva, and escorted the Israeli to the living room, sitting her down on the couch.

"Listen, Zi. I freaked out last night. I started having doubts that the baby was mine... and it hurt. Because I want that baby to be mine so so very badly and I'm so excited and happy..." Tony began rambling, with a suppressed smile leaking onto his face, but Ziva didn't look up to see it.

"You want a paternity test, yes?" she prompted softly, the crack in her voice just barely noticeable to the untrained ear. Tony's eyebrows fell together in empathy, as he shook his head from side to side.

"No, I'm not asking for any proof. I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, no matter what. See, I realized last night that it hurt more to walk away from you than anything that happened in the past..." Tony explained excitedly, pausing to keep the courage, "I love you, Ziva"

Ziva's eyes widened before her face softened and the corners of her mouth lifted. She reached out her hands to Tony's and squeezed one as she held his gaze.

"I don't expect to hear it back, yet. Don't say anything you don't mean." Tony warned as he watched the muscles in her face twitch with indecision.

"Tony, she is yours. Scott is sterile." Ziva laughed and she pulled his face, a hand on each cheek, towards her and placed a ginger peck against his nose. She did love him too, but she couldn't say the words. However, she figured, this admission could be almost as good.

"Guys! Are you gonna eat the breakfast I made you? It took a while!" Abby called from the kitchen causing the couple in the living room to laugh and enter the kitchen.

"Thank you, Abby. This looks delicious!" Ziva exclaimed taking the plate that Abby offered as well as the tea.

"No problemo! You two sort things out? Kiss and makeup?" Abby asked happily as she bounced around the room. Tony grinned back at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"In a sense" Tony replied, eyeing Ziva adoringly. Ziva made a point of not looking up, as she squirmed under his gaze.

"Abby, this is very good. There are no monkeys in it though, correct?" Ziva teased lightly. Abby kissed Tony's cheek, then Ziva's before pointing her finger playfully at Ziva.

"Oh you" She scolded with a laugh before taking her bag and bopping out of the apartment. Tony leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss on Ziva's lips, causing the most electric shock she had ever felt to jolt through her nerves. She grinned back at him. An unspoken mutual understanding that whatever happened, happened and they would take whatever this was, slowly.

* * *

**Soooooo, I had a bad week. I don't want to get into it and it's totally not life threatning. I just am feeling slugish and blah and angry at the world. But I totally love you guys... so return the love?**

Critiques please. What do y'all think? Getting sick of me? Because I have a couple other fights in mind. (no worries, we all know that they have explosive personalities and I don't think their relationship would be all puppies and rainbows, but like any healthy relationship they work through it.**)**

**Love,  
Luna**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh gosh! It's been forever since I last updated I know. And I have good reason (including school, vacation, brainfreeze, my dog dying... the list goes on and on) but I won't bore you with a summary of my life over the passed month or so. Anyway, I will update again soon. I have the next chapter almost ready and the one after that in the works. I really appreciate all y'all that have stayed with me through this even when I dissapear. This chapter is remarkably shorter than the last one but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS, or any of the characters.

* * *

The gasping sound of his name made the older man jump and slide to a stop beside her faster than he knew he possibly could. Looking up at her wide-eyed, he relaxed seeing her amused and somewhat sheepish smile.

"She's kicking, Gibbs" Ziva said simply taking his hand and placing it at the point of impact. A small grin broke out across his face as he remembered feeling his own child kick from inside her mother. He secretly couldn't wait for DiNozzo to get back from picking up lunch. He couldn't wait to see the look on the younger man's face when he felt his daughter kick. Ziva closed her eyes, committing the moment to memory.

"First time?" Gibbs mumbled curiously, though still somewhat mesmerized at the strong kicks against his palm. Ziva nodded quickly, her nose wrinkling up with the smile that overtook her face.

"She has fluttered around before. But this is the first actual kick." Ziva explained in a whisper, both keeping their voices low within the space behind her desk.

Tony carried two bags of burritos in each hand while McGee held on to the drinks. They walked through the parking garage slowly and silently. These days the lunch pickup took two people due to Ziva's growing hunger. She could devour two burritos the size of her head in less than 10 minutes. Then they had to have a third on hand for her when she got hungry again an hour later. She had always been a good eater, but she certainly took the 'eating for two' thing to the extreme.

"So, how's it going, Tony? You seem to be handling this baby thing pretty well." McGee remarked as casually as he could. He didn't want to pry, but if you had told him a year ago that Tony DiNozzo would calmly stroll towards fatherhood without breaking a sweat, Tim would have laughed in your face. He'd had friends who had become parents and from the minute the fate had been revealed, they had been headless chickens. However, Tony DiNozzo approached it as if he'd been there, done that. And outsider would have thought this was his tenth child.

"It's funny you should say that, Probie, cause I'm completely terrified. Insanely excited but terrified." Tony chuckled nervously. McGee grinned at Tony yet nodded in agreement. He would probably be equally terrified in Tony's position; especially if he was having a baby with a woman like Ziva.

"Well, you hide it well Tony. If it's any help, I think you'll make an amazing father." McGee assured but stopped to look over his shoulder when he noticed Tony was no longer beside him. Tony stood frozen in place, staring at McGee, a small unsure smile on his face. The expression was so unlike Tony's usual cocky smirk that it threw Tim off a little.

"Do you mean that, Tim?" Tony muttered meekly, eyes wide with self-consciousness. McGee's brows knit together in complete confusion as he turned to stand in front of Tony. He tipped his head to better see Tony's face, which pointed to his feet.

"Of course, Tony. Don't doubt yourself! I know you, Tony. I've spent almost 7 years getting to know you. You are a good guy. You have a big heart. You do the right thing. You got the short end of the stick when it comes to a father but that's not gonna stop you from being the best father you know how to be." Tim explained slowly so each and every word would sink in. Tony listened carefully, his eyes still downcast, until McGee was finished. He shot his friend a humble smile before continuing his journey towards the building.

"Thanks for that, McInspiration. I needed it. Remind me to hug you once my hands aren't full." Tony sighed as the elevator doors dinged open and he stepped out. The nickname, usually much heavy with teasing, was strangely spoken with admiration and endearment. His thanks was the most sincere, entirely genuine McGee remained inside the metal box to deliver a burrito and CafPow! to Abby.

The first sight Tony saw as he exited the elevator has his heart pounding and his stomach dropping as he sprinted into the bullpen, dropping the bags onto his desk quickly before coming to stand in front of Ziva's.

"What's wrong? What's going on? Did you call an ambulance?" Tony stammered as he tried to keep his cool. This couldn't be happening again. Not again. Ziva would lose her mind if she had to go back on bed rest. Oh god, and what if something worse was happening than the previous time. What other reason would Gibbs be beside Ziva with his hand on her stomach? It could only be something bad.

Tony's frantic stewing was only met by the sound of light laughter mixed with a deeper chuckle. Tony looked at them puzzled. Was this some sort of incredibly cruel joke? If it was, it was in the slightest bit funny. And who knew Gibbs was a prankster?

"Get over hear and feel your daughter kick, DiNozzo" Gibbs instructed, the laughter still in his voice as he interrupted Tony's mental rumblings. Tony's eyes grew with question and wonder as he reached across the desk but thought better of it and withdrew from the motion. Ziva looked up at him strangely. He was second guessing himself. Did he have the right to reach out and touch her whenever he pleased? He wouldn't dare cross any lines, or take any liberties that didn't belong to him. If she were his wife, he wouldn't even take pause, but this was Ziva and they had no label or definition. He weighed each pro and con. He didn't want to make an inappropriate move. After all, what was his place in her life?

"Are you waiting for an invitation, Tony?" Ziva teased, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Tony grinned down at her, somewhat comforted by the playful mocking and easing look on her face.

"Actually, I didn't know if I should just... especially after I had to restrain you from ripping that elderly woman's arm off in the department store." Tony explained dramatically with faux-fear expressed on his face. This little antidote only served to fluster Ziva. She started gesturing wildly, making circular motions indicating her slight bulging abdomen.

"This is not a petting zoo, Tony! Strangers may not rub me or stroke me whenever they please!" She exclaimed as she continued flailing her arms in indication of her belly. She then calmed and tenderly stated, "My family, however, may"

Ziva sent a dazzling smile down at Gibbs before looking back up at Tony. The older smile softly smiled before getting up and making room for Tony to take his place. Tony nodded his thanks as he knelt beside Ziva and let her guide his hand into place. As soon as he felt the faint pressure against his palm, his world stopped spinning. Below his palm was life he had helped create. Below his palm was his entire future. Below his palm was a proof of love, strength and hope. Below his palm was his daughter, still looking somewhat like an alien, whom would probably never understand everything she was to him. He didn't know how he could possibly love her so much already but his chest ached with the amazement and adoration.

When he was finally able to breathe semi-normally, Tony looked up at Ziva, giving her a watery smile. His eyes were glassy and shinning with unshed tears, his smile was blinding and his indescribable happiness overwhelming.

* * *

Review please? It's been a tough month. I look forward to hearing from y'all. I've missed ya. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long!

FYI June 28th was my birthday. Consider this a very belated birthday gift from me to you.

Love,  
Linnie


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, before you get confused let me explain. I hated hated hated the chapter 10 that I posted however long ago that was. I just couldn't keep writing forward because it felt so very wrong. I know it's been forever and I would apologize but there's a rule against that. I have plenty of reasons, but at this point you'll probably think they sound like excuses. Anyway, I'm back and hopefully will be updating more often but no promises. I rewrote chapter 10 (which you are about to read now) and it feels like what I wanted it too. It feels right now. Hopefully y'all will agree that this chapter 10 is better than before. No real new information, just reformated, polished and I changed the flow of conversation. So, I'm not dead but I am rambling. Onward bound.**

**Disclaimer: I have disclaimed many times that I do not own NCIS or the characters, but that's a given since this is _fan_fiction.**

**

* * *

**

Ziva sat in Tony's chair, typing at his computer rolling her eyes at the man's behavior. He sat on the floor in front of her with a notepad in hand, writing and talking on his phone. When he wasn't busy talking on the phone Tony talked to the baby while working. Ziva thought he was acting rather bizarre but let him do whatever he pleased. McGee had been forced to take a sick day when it was discovered he caught a nasty case of the flu and Gibbs was no where to be found. It was a boring day of only paperwork so he was clearly doing whatever he could think of to entertain himself; taking the slow paced day to tell the unborn child about every member of the team.

Ziva looked up when she heard a woman call towards her softly seeming unsure of herself. She appeared young, maybe early 20s, with natural blonde hair and a nervous demeanor.

"Can I help you?" Ziva asked as the woman glanced around the bullpen.

"Um, I'm looking for AJ? I mean... Anthony DiNozzo? I was told that this was his desk..." She began still looking unsure until a head popped up from beside Ziva. Tony's face lit up and he jumped over his desk and hugged the unidentified woman. Ziva's brows knit together in utter confusion as she watched her partner with an unknown female.

"Jackie? My God, it's been forever! God!" Tony mused as he spun her around in a quick circle before setting her back on her feet, but not releasing his grip on her for another long moment. He seemed to study her face with great determination and importance. He grinned down at her features, satisfied with having had them memorized.

"AJ! You've gotten so old!" The woman, now known to be Jackie, responded with an equal amount of enthusiasm in her voice as Tony. She beamed upward at him, with admiration and adoration in her eyes. Ziva bit her lip, unsure of what to think of this young woman; the way she was looking at Tony made her feel uneasy- and maybe, if she were being honest with herself, a bit jealous.

"What exactly were you doing behind that desk, AJ?" The blond asked with a twinkle in her eyes as he followed her gaze to Ziva. His cheeks flushed and he shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Ziva David" the Israeli-American stated robotically as she stood from her seat and thrust out a hand, as way of introduction. Jackie took it and shook it slowly, as she examined the other woman with a measured glance, eyes lingering on the 20 week bulge. On her thin, petite form the baby bump made Ziva look much more pregnant than she actually was.

"I was tying her shoe..." Tony lied awkwardly though the women paid him little attention, completely engaged in a stare-off. Ziva would not be the first to look away.

"Congratulations, Ziva. You people are close to your co-workers, huh?" Jackie insinuated with a quirk of her brow. Ziva narrowed her eyes at the poorly masked inquiry of their personal relationship. Who was this woman and why did she feel it her right to question her and Tony's relationship? And if she and Tony did have a personal relationship, why would it be of any interest to this woman? Ziva felt judged, attacked and annoyed.

"So, Tony, is this an old girlfriend or an illegitimate child?" Ziva quipped after a few moments of silence, in which Ziva had stared down the stranger. She had tried to keep the malice from her voice, but couldn't help coming off a bit rude. She felt like an animal whose territory was being invaded. She felt defensive, like she had to protect what was hers. This was her bullpen, her team, her Tony.

"Ziva, she's 14 years younger than me" Tony stated incredulously as if that were an answer. The implied obvious deduction of this statement did not bypass Ziva. His assumption that she should know the answer to her own question made her itch; as if 14 years is too great an age difference between lovers or a teenager could not conceive a child. He turned to look at the former Mossad operative and was met by a sour scowl.

"I do not believe that answers my question." Ziva replied coolly, though Tony could easily identify the venom in her words. He was tempted to roll his eyes at her but Jackie interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you the current girlfriend?" Jackie replied cheekily. She smiled knowingly at the jealousy evident on Ziva's face. It seemed like an obvious answer to her previous implication.

"No, I am his partner." Ziva replied instantly, without hesitation. Tony's face dropped slightly at her answer. Technically the conversation never came up what their official relationship was, but he had been hoping that he was more to her, especially after his previous confession about his feelings. Knowing Ziva, though, this could easily be a jab at his insecurities, or an attempt to hurt him. Jackie looked at her skeptically but accepted the answer for now as her curiosity switched to another topic.

"Oh? What ever happened to, hm, Kate Todd? I liked her. She really knew how to keep AJ- uh, Tony- in line. That's the kind of woman he needs. Someone strong willed enough to keep him in check. They had great chemistry..." Jackie babbled unbeknownst to her the looks exchanged between the partners. The subject of Caitlyn Todd was a sore one and Ziva felt a stirring sensation of discomfort and guilt.

"Okay, Jacqueline, either tell the nice ninja who you are or just shut up." Tony silenced the woman with his uncomfortable whisper laced with sadness. She nodded slowly before giving Ziva a confused smile, unsure of what had made the atmosphere so suddenly thick- and thick in a way different than the verbal sparring exchanged just moments before.

"I used to be his sister." Jackie shrugged slowly. Ziva's features twisted with even more confusion as she looked to Tony for an explanation of some sort. As far as she knew a sibling was a permanent title. Tali, after all, hadn't suddenly stopped being her sister, only because death parted them.

"English isn't her first, second or third language, Jack," Tony explained to his ex-step-sister before turning to clear things up for Ziva, "Jacqueline's mom married my dad when I was, uh, fresh out of college. Our parents got divorced 4 years later; longest one of my dad's marriages since my mom. We got along real well and stayed pretty close. I even picked her up at a party when she was 15 and beat up the kid who tried to get her drunk and mess around with her. No one screws with my temporary little sister."

"Sister? I should not have been snarty, Tony. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jackie." she sighed with a more relaxed smile and stepped out from behind the desk, only adding a glare towards Tony when he muttered 'snarky or snotty'. Jackie smiled genuinely, dropping the turf-war, seeing Ziva do the same. Jacqueline could be challenging but she wasn't malicious. Clearly Ziva had been reassured that she wasn't a threat and Jackie didn't have to be on the defense if Ziva wasn't.

"Nice to meet you too, Ziva. Out of all of my temporary siblings Tony was my favorite. He actually seemed generally interested in getting to know me and having a relationship. He would take me out to movies at least once a month, but we saw each other at least 3 times a month. Now it's been about, oh gosh, 5 years at the least since I've seen him. I've been studying abroad." Jacqueline babbled on. Ziva followed the conversations all the while sneaking glances at Tony. Part way through her explanation of how she and Tony had kept in touch, Tony caught his sister by the arm to silence her. She looked up at the man expectantly.

"Hey, Jack, we really gotta get back to work. You call me tonight though, kid, got it? We'll meet up for dinner and catch up." Tony instructed affectionately as he pulled the girl into his arms for a hug and kissed her temple. She nodded against him and shot a grin up at him. He smiled back and released her. Ziva watched on with a shy smile on her face as Tony treated the young woman like a jewel. Ziva felt a warmness spread through her as she caught a glimpse of the type of father he was going to be.

Ziva and Tony watched Jacqueline turn and wave after entering the elevator. After a moment the two turned towards each other.

"Why didn't you just piss on me, Ziva? Wouldn't that have been an easier way to mark your territory?" Tony sighed, the annoyance hardly hidden in his voice. Ziva glared up at him. She _did not_ mark her territory because she _was not_ the insecure type of woman who needed to do such a thing. She crossed her arms and leaned back against her desk. Besides, Tony was not her territory; she was just having his baby. She snorted at herself at her own denial and stupidity, yet sobered quickly, starring off into the distance.

"Are you ashamed, Tony?" Ziva asked suddenly causing Tony's eyes to widen then return to their normal size. He sat on the desk beside her and took her hand into both of his. He knew exactly what she was alluding to.

"Never, Zi. But what was I supposed to do? We never talked about how we were going to do this, especially at work. Isn't it inappropriate to introduce my colleague as 'Ziva David, the woman having my baby'? And what about you? You're the one that told Jackie that you're not my girlfriend." Tony assured her. Ziva nodded, slowly digesting his words. She was being irrational; he hadn't denied the child was his. He hadn't even been asked. She didn't even know what she wanted to be to him, anyway, or what she was.

"I did not know I was your girlfriend. Tony, we never discussed it." Ziva mumbled refusing to make eye contact as she fiddled with his fingers. He pulled his hands away and before she could slink away at his abrupt actions, he grabbed her face and pulled it to his. With her cheeks cradled in each of his hands and his thumbs brushing the shorter hairs away from her face, Ziva leaned into the touch and moved her lips in rhythm with his. The kiss was slow and shallow, neither willing to push anything further –they _were_ at work after all. They both were perfectly content with the sweet, loving gentleness of the kiss and were unwilling to sacrifice that. Ziva's hands rested on each side of his torso, just above his lowest ribs, and as he stepped back from her, his lips slowly becoming lighter against hers, she leaned towards him. With each step back, she took one forward, afraid to lose the comfort of his touch.

Tony slowly pulled his face away, one last attempt to pry himself back from her so he could speak, and before she could counteract he lifted his head and stood to his full structure. Her eyes opened to reveal disappointment as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Be my best girl, Zi" Tony whispered. The use of the phrase threw Ziva off for a moment but she regained momentum as her brain registered his facial expression. He was asking her to be his girlfriend. Ziva slowly nodded her head as she stood on her toes to kiss his lips softly.

"Tony? I am not wearing shoes." Ziva stated simply. Tony laughed, remembering how she had kicked them off behind her desk an hour ago. More than likely, Jackie had seen through the lie.

* * *

**Better right? Please tell me it's better! Now that this no longer weighs down my mind I can move forward. I'll start chapter 11 very soon. I have so many ideas for the near future and distant future of this story and I can't wait to finally get them on paper.  
Also, you may think it's weird that Tony decided to talk like an old man at the end there, but I think it's cute and goofy and dorky. Just saying. Leave some love, please? I could really use it. **

**Love,  
Luna**


End file.
